


Perfection

by hinata connoisseur (keroseneparadise)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, It's on the beach so like, Kinda?, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keroseneparadise/pseuds/hinata%20connoisseur
Summary: Hinata gives you a gift. You give one right back.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Reader, Hinata Hajime/Reader
Kudos: 49





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Go easy on me I've not written any x readers OR nsfw in centuries lol

The island was perfect. Too perfect, in fact. The situation was curious, to say the least, so you found yourself wanting to investigate. But there wasn't much to be concluded besides the static, unyielding perfection of it all. It bled into everything; the food, the air, the sand, Hell even the bugs. It was unnerving. You couldn't stand it, but also found yourself being drawn in.

A perfect, unchanging world…  
As much as it pained you, you could understand Soudas perspective on things. Thinking of it as a nice vacation might be easier, but you'd never been the type to know peace. Thus, you sat, and you dwelled, staring at the too-blue sky and getting utterly lost in your mind.

So lost, in fact, that you barely noticed a high-strung voice from behind you,  
"Hey-"  
Startled, you jerked around, causing your 'attacker' to stumble back himself. Oh. Hajime Hinata.  
The sweet boy who couldn't remember his talent. You smiled slightly, watching him blurt out an apology for seeming to startle you.

"It's no trouble," Your head titled, "is there something you need?"  
He shrugged, itching the back of his neck,  
"Well, I guess you just looked pretty distracted? Just wanted to make sure nothing was up."  
Then he smiled, all nervous and radiant, and you couldn't help feeling like maybe a distraction was exactly the type of thing to help in situations like this.

"No, well, I was just thinking too hard about how we came to be here."  
Looking a little surprised, Hajime tapped his foot,  
"Really? You didn't seem particularly skeptical before."  
You hummed, recalling your initial reaction:  
True, when everyone woke up you did your best to stay calm and show optimism, insisting that if anyone was going to be hurt then it would've happened already. Which was true enough. Plus, Byakuya seemed pretty forceful in avoiding panic, and you wouldn't wanna contribute, no matter how disturbing you saw the situation.

Patting a spot to your right, Hajime took a seat, despite still looking slightly uncomfortable. You couldn't blame him.  
"I just wanted to make everyone happy, to be perfectly honest."  
At your words, his brow furrowed, eyes focused intensely on the sea,  
"Ahhh. So it was just to avoid causing a scene, then?" He chuckled, his laughter sharp and focused. To the point, just like the boy it followed. Something stirred, tugging at your chest.  
"To be honest, I sort of wish I could keep my cool as well as you did. I was… kind of freaking out, at first."

You giggled, at that,  
"You do have amnesia, Hinata-kun. It's understandable for you to be a little bit upset. Honestly, I regret not being less dismissive of your concerns…"  
His brows raised, properly facing you as if the idea of someone caring about what he had to say was just _asinine_.  
"Oh?"  
You nodded,  
"Sure. Clearly some danger is possible, and anyways being abducted like this- it's absurd!"

Suddenly looking more energized, Hajime agreed, going on about just how strange the circumstances were and proceeding to pause with a slight blush on his face,  
"Oh, sorry for rambling on. It's just… yeah. Definitely."  
"Yeah." You agreed, slightly noncommittally, "Don't worry about it. I like listening to you."  
He'd almost certainly been dying to air out his frustrations, and you didn't want to make him feel bad for that.

His eyes went alert. He didn't seem to know an appropriate response, and after thinking on it, mumbled out a little:  
"Thanks, I think..."  
He's cute. That's the best way you can think to describe it. Attractive, in an average sense, but with all the little quirks of someone you can't help but be endlessly endeared to. Normally, you weren't very social, but he…  
Well, it seemed as though everyone liked him.

Suddenly, as if remembering something, Hajime reached for his bag and procured a little glass bottle with blue liquid inside. Ramune. Like a frightened animal, you outstretched your hand with the utmost caution and care.  
"For me?..." You hazarded, much to his apparent amusement.  
"No, I want you to throw it away for me."  
Oh. A little disappointed, you took it and stood to do as he'd asked, prompting him to turn and attempt to follow,  
"Wait! That was a joke, it's for you-"  
Hajime tugged at his collar, as if having never been forced to explain gift-giving before,  
"I didn't know what to get you, so I hope that's alright?"

You sat back down, embarrassed at your mishap. He jokes with such a straight face…  
"It's more than alright. It's very considerate of you to have thought of me."  
You used the plunger to force down the marble, tucking the wrapper into a pocket to avoid littering. Lest Usami execute you. So he didn't know what to get you… when he approached, he acted like he'd just happened to walk by and see you, but in actuality he must've set out with the sole intent of finding you. And giving you a gift. You smiled.  
"This means a lot. Thank you."  
Looking incredulous, he just shrugged, "It's no big deal? But. You're welcome." That little smile again. Self-satisfaction. He's glad to have pleased you.  
Cute, cute, cute, cute-

"So, Hajime Hinata," You took a drink, eyeing him, "tell me about yourself?"  
"About me? Uh. I dunno." The boy looked dejected, "I don't remember my talent still, so..."  
You sighed in something bordering on exhaustion.  
"There's more to a person than what they're good at. What do you like to do?"  
Looking sheepish, he took some time to consider.  
"Uhm. Study? Well, I don't like doing it, but that's pretty much all I do." A pause, "That and mess around online. But that's really it."

Momentarily, you considered this, watching him so dutifully that he took notice and squirmed. Only then did you let up, laughing a little,  
"You know, maybe you don't have a talent at all?"  
His eyes went wide.  
"Y'know, like you're from the reserve course or something?"  
Hajime shook his head and straightened his back. He looked argumentative, though you hadn't been trying to upset him.  
"I mean, why would I be in a classroom of Ultimates if I wasn't one?"

You shrugged.  
"Fair enough. I don't really know, either way."  
He looked relieved that you'd dropped it, but…  
Something about his face, all focused and frustrated, really made your stomach churn.  
"Maybe you're the Ultimate Socialite?"  
Going a little red at that, he searched your face with darting eyes.  
"W-why do you say that?" As he spoke, his hands twiddled with his tie.  
"You're just easy to be fond of, Hinata-kun." Speaking gently, you took his hand to stop it fidgeting,  
"So maybe it's part of your talent? Being so… good. Reliable."  
His face was thunderstruck, simply staring while your words processed.  
Then, as if only just realizing you'd taken his hand, he yanked it away with a jerk.  


"Oh!" You snorted, "Sorry, sorry, you were twisting your tie up."  
"Oh, I-" His face paled, immediately moving to fix it. Pity welled up at his awkward struggle, and you touched his arm to still him,  
"Let me."  
The angle was awkward, so you turned to face him; the commotion of your past day had left him in a generally messy state, tie half-unknotted and hanging more loosely. As you pulled the wide end through the knot, Hajime cleared his throat,  
"Uhm. Thank you."  
You tightened the knot, patting his shoulder.  
"Anytime."

Your hand lingered. The two of you were close.  
"You..." Voice trailing, you looked up at him, "You went looking for me, right? Bought something for me specifically and set out to give me it… Why?"  
He gulped, beginning to ramble.  
"I mean, we had free time this evening, and you were nice to me before- so- I. Wanted to give you something? And obviously collect the fragments from Usami, but I just. Like giving people things." Hajime shook his head, "Sorry, that probably sounds stupid considering the circumstances. No ones ever-"  
"Hajime." You stated, firmly, making him look at you once more, "You're a very special guy, you know that? It's sweet that you're thinking about others right now."

Clearly, he was performing some mental gymnastics to evade the complement, stumbling over words as you guided the hand on his shoulder down, down, down-  
Until it rested on his thigh, inches away from the bulge he'd been shifting around to hide.  
You weren't an idiot. Calling him sweet and special was genuine, but you might not have been so candid if you weren't trying to test the waters. Sure enough, every compliment you threw his way was making him excited.

Seemingly aware of his position, he opened his mouth to say something, which died into a sharp hiss when you palmed him through his jeans.  
"Y/N- I-" He was moving his hips a little, whiny little voice pleading for something more. Something you weren't going to give him just yet.  
"C'mon, Hajime. Use your voice."  
Exasperated, his eyes opened to stare imploringly at you,  
" _What_?" 

Carefully, you loosened his belt, prompting him to look around,  
"We should go to your cabin- it's nearby, right?"  
Because he'd been looking. You began to fiddle with his zipper.  
"You're free to go, if you'd like," Your voice dipped, "But I'm staying right here."  
His fists clenched, and you could almost hear the gears turning in his mind.  
Eventually, he gave a little nod. Not good enough.

Tugging at the waistband of his underwear, you smiled.  
"What do you want, then?"  
He grit his teeth and refused to look at you head on, somehow flustered already.  
"Don't make me say it out loud..."  
With a touch of frustration, you grabbed his chin and turned his head by force.  
That frustration was quickly stomped out by how adorable he looked, all glassy-eyed and pouting; your heart couldn't help but melt a little.  
Deciding to take pity on him, you pulled down his jeans and lowered his boxers, watching him sigh in relief.  
His dick was pretty, like the rest of him; nothing too impressive, a little above average, but shapely and red and enticing. You wet your lips, and Hajime huffed helplessly.

Using your index finger, you traced along the underside of his dick, stopping at the tip collecting the moisture that had begun to bead out.  
You muttered something to yourself, which he whined at,  
"What?"  
" _Slut_." You repeated, louder this time, watching him shiver and his dick stand at-attention.  
Sticking your fingers in your mouth, spread the liquid on your tongue and swallowed. Flavorless; a little salty?  
"It tastes good, though."

He'd begun bucking up into the air, resting back on his elbows and staring at you like a kitten in the rain,  
"Please, just-" He squeezed his thighs together, hand cautiously reaching to simply do it himself. You watched, curious, grabbing his arm and squeezing it comfortingly to keep him from getting relief.  
"I can help you with that, you know? You need only ask."  
Again, you ghosted single finger over his erection, "Tell me what you want."

He clenched his teeth, pathetic frustration written all over him. You _were_ always attracted to guys with vulnerability issues.  
"Fuck, please- I don't care just, let me-" His voice caught, seemingly mortified by his own words,  
" _Let me cum_ , please."  
You beamed at him, the picture of pride.  
"Good boy… so good."  
And almost jumped at the groan that followed you wrapping your hand around the base of his dick. _What a whore_.  
You repeated that thought aloud and he whined again.

Removing your hand (which resulted in a weepy glare) to pry his legs apart, you settled down between them for easy access,  
"Letting a total stranger push you around, too..." You giggled, watching him immediately lean into your touch,  
"Are you easy, Hinata-kun?"  
Still possessing the energy to defend himself, he shook his head,  
"N-not at all, I've never even kissed someone-"  
Resolving to fix that, you grabbed his tie and pulled him forward almost hungrily, and he awkwardly attempted to follow your lead. You released him when your teeth clacked together, giving his dick an earnest squeeze.  
"You're a natural, then."

You'd been taking your time with light, languid strokes, interested in how little you could touch him without any complaints. But the not-quite-sob when you spit on your other hand and began to use both was… convincing.  
Despite accusing him of being easy, a tight warmth was welling in your stomach, which turned into sharp pain every time he whimpered.  
You picked up the pace and his head swung backwards, clearly trying to contain himself. That's no good.

"Do you feel good?"  
Hajime made an affirmative noise and you hissed, removing a hand to shove it down your pants. Taking the gesture as punishment, he changed his answer:  
"Yes! Don't stop, _please don't_ , ngh-"  
Fuck. Unable to resist, you wrapped your lips around him, taking as much as you could as quickly as possible if only to hear him shout.  
And shout he did, a hand immediately gripping your hair and attempting to fuck your mouth. You felt his pelvis raising, dick twitching, words nothing but begging and grunts.  


As you dragged your tongue across his tip and looked up at him, tears bubbled up in the corners of his eyes,  
"Shit, I'm gonna, I'm sorry, I-"  
You felt his whole body tense and something vaguely tangy fill your mouth, sucking him through his orgasm.

Pulling away, you swallowed his cum with pride, happy to have made him feel good. He looked at a loss, sort of curling in on himself- you wrapped an arm around him in response.  
"Hey, let's go back to my cabin, okay?"  
Hajime shook his head,  
"No," He cleared his throat, "No, but what about you? You're- I didn't do anything for you."  
Reaching for the bottle, you rattled the marble in your drink,  
"You bought me this, remember?"  
His face scrunched up,  
"But that's not…" Hajime groaned, "I'm sorry. I probably fucked this up big time, huh?"

You shook your head and pet his hair, shushing him,  
"Not at all. You were a good boy. You did good for me. I already got off..." Parting for a moment, you kissed his cheek,  
"Which I couldn't have done without you being so cute."  
Again, that focused expression you loved so much, this time paired with a blush. He was _still_ embarrassed?  
After pulling his pants up, you stood and helped him do the same, guiding the two of you towards your room.  
"You're with me tonight. I can't have you walk home looking like that."

Hajime still seemed hesitant, but resigned himself to following you.  
It's just as you'd suspected; this island was definitely way too good to be true.

**Author's Note:**

> 3/22/21: SORRY I put this in the v3 tag because I'm dumb. It's now in 2 where it belongs.


End file.
